Coincidences through the time
by yukime elric
Summary: esta historia se trata de 2 chicas que por una casualidad del destino se conocen en un tren para buscar una mejor vida
1. Chapter 1

**Coincidences through the time**

¿Oye tsuiki? ¿Recuerdas nuestro encuentro? Soy una persona que cree en el destino… por eso pienso que este fue nuestro destino… y si quieres reírte, ríete de mí.

* * *

Capitulo 1:

En algún lugar de Tokyo

-Ed felicidades porque pudiste entrar a la universidad-decía un chico rubio con ojos color grises y cabello largo y cola de caballo

-gracias Al, nunca dude que entraría a la universidad- decía otro chico igualmente rubio con ojos color miel igualmente de cabello largo pero a acepción de que el tenia una trenza

-¿y ya le avisaste a nuestra hermana de que entraste a la universidad?

-claro, como no decirle-en eso suena un celular- hablando de ella-en eso contesta el teléfono-

¿Yukime? … ah… si ahorita estoy aquí con Al… ¿y dime… tu que estabas haciendo?-en eso después de un tiempo cuelga el teléfono y se queda en silencio unos segundos, al final decide hablar- Al… dice yukime que ahorita viene para Tokio

-¡ ¿Qué?

* * *

En mi casa tengo un hermano mayor que yo y otro un año menor que yo, hace tiempo los 2 se marcharon a Tokyo a estudiar y yo me quede en nuestra ciudad natal, y me prometieron que si Ed lograba entrar a la universidad yo también podría ir con ellos a Tokyo.

-quiero un boleto a Tokyo- decía una chica de cabello rubio y largo, con unos ojos color azules

-señorita, hoy no creo que llegue puntual por la nieve

-no importa. Con que llegue a Tokyo todo está bien

Desde ahora bajo el cielo de Tokyo podre ver a diario a mis hermanos… no por teléfono ni por correo… ah… ya quiero llegar a Tokyo

* * *

"señores pasajeros agradecemos su preferencia por el servicio ferroviario, se les informa que debido a la nieve se ha atrasado el servicio de 40 minutos la hora de llegada a Tokyo será…"

-¿Qué es esto? Están ocupados los asientos… no quiero quedarme parada dos horas- pensaba la chica- quiero sentarme para poderle enviar un mensaje a mis hermano

En eso la chica voltea para todos lados buscando si se encontraba con un asiento libre de pura casualidad, después de mucho buscar encuentra un asiento libre al lado d una chica que parecía dormida

-esto… disculpa…-decía la chica tímidamente-me pregunto si se encontrara dormida-pensaba la chica

En eso el tren se detiene bruscamente y yukime termina cayendo encima de la otra chica

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué se detuvo? ¿O es un accidente?- pensaba yukime preocupadamente

-¿estás bien?- preguntaba la chica en la cual yukime había caído encima

-estoy bien, disculpa- en eso hubo unos segundos de silencio- disculpa… ¿está desocupado este asiento?

-sí, adelante- en eso hubo otro momento de silencio- no se mueve ¿verdad?

-… ¿disculpa?

-el tren… esta inmóvil desde hace rato

-¿eh? ¿De verdad? Que mal, me urge llegar

-Mmm… ese es un problema

-ah~~ no te preocupes por mí, voy a enviar un mensaje

En eso la yukime empieza a escribir en su celular tan rápido que en unos segundos ya había enviado el mensaje

-… vaya… que rapidez… que rápido envían los mensajes las chicas de secundaria…

-yo ya tengo 17 años…-decía yukime algo deprimida

-¿eh? Jajaja perdón pero no puedo creer que seas mayor que yo jajaja

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¿Eres un año menor que yo? Te vez más grande, es que como dijiste "chicas de secundaria" creí q eras más vieja

"señores pasajeros, a causa de la nieve, el tren disminuirá su velocidad, disculpen las molestias"

-no puede ser… ¿a qué hora llegaremos a Tokyo?

-¿y a q vas a Tokyo?

-¿a qué voy? A vivir haya, pienso terminar la prepa haya

-¿de verdad? Igual que yo

-yo pensé que eras de Tokyo, creí q regresabas de visitar a alguien

En eso suena un celular

-ah~~ me llego un mensaje… no, es una llamada- en eso contesta la llamada-¿bueno? Habla yukime… ¿Ed?... ahorita el tren se mueve muy lento a causa de la nieve, no sé a qué hora pueda llegar… ¿eh?... ¿estás seguro?... si gracias, entonces te llamare cuando llegue, salúdame a Al-en eso cuelgo el teléfono

-¿quién era?

-era mi hermano mayor, él y mi hermano menor viven en Tokyo

-¿y porque no vives con ellos?

-yo quería, pero ellos no me dejaron

-¿porque?

-porque yo ya tenía una vida en nuestra ciudad natal, ellos siempre se la pasaban viajando y yo me quedaba en casa con Winry y la tía Pinako, al final decidieron establecerse en Tokyo y yo quería ir con ellos, pero me dijeron que no y si Ed lograba entrar a la universidad podría ir a vivir con ellos

-ya veo…

-¿Por qué le estoy contando mi historia a una chica que ni conozco? Disculpa…

-jajaja descuida, no hay problema, de por sí ya andaba aburrida, además este va a ser un viaje largo…

-bueno… eso es verdad… ¿entonces me escucharas para no aburrirte? Quiero contarte sobre mis hermanos

-¿no tendrás otra cosa que contarme?-pensaba la chica

-mi hermano mayor es… como decírtelo… es infantil, idealista, independiente, de estatura es enano pero…

-¿Cómo que un enano?

-ah ¿no te gustaría algo de tomar?

-jajaja si, si

Después de que les trajeron de tomar (refresco para yukime, cerveza para la chica)

-bueno hay q brindar

-¿Por qué brindamos?

-mmm… ¡porque ed paso a la universidad!

-yo no tengo que ver nada en ese asunto

-….. Entonces…. Por conocernos…

-ah~~ eso me gusta, dos chicas casi de la misma edad, que a la misma hora van a Tokyo… esas coincidencias no existen, y otra cosa…yo también busco a mis hermano, y me llamo tsuiki

* * *

¿Recuerdas nuestro encuentro? Sin darnos cuenta, afuera estaba la ventisca… el tren avanzaba y se detenía… finalmente, tardamos cinco horas en llegar a Tokyo… pero no me aburrí para nada… yo solo hablaba de mi… y no pude escuchar nada sobre ti… pero conociéndote bien… no creo que me hubieras contado tus cosas ¿verdad?

* * *

Saliendo del tren

-¡yukime! –decía una voz de Al a lo lejos, y a su lado estaba Ed

-¡hermanos!-decía yukime

En eso las 2 chicas tomaban caminos diferentes, mientras yukime iba corriendo a abrazar a sus hermanos

-¿porque estas llorando hermana?, no te hagas la niña tierna-decía Ed

-que malo eres por burlarte de mí-decía yukime llorando

-estuvo pesado el viaje de cinco horas ¿verdad?-decía Al preocupado por su hermana

-sí, pero….-volteando para todos lados-ah…

-¿pasa algo?- preguntaba Ed

-me hice amiga de una chica que estaba sentada a mi lado

-¿ah, sí?- decía Ed sin prestar mucha atención

-pero ya no está. Y eso que nos bajamos juntas del tren, ¿ya se habrá ido?... le hubiera dado mi numero celular-empezando a llorar

-¿Qué? Entonces no se hicieron tan amigas-decía Ed

-jajaja sigues siendo la misma yukime-decía Al feliz al ver a todas su familia junta de nuevo

-ya no llores, de camino para acá nos encontramos con dos de tus amigos-decía Ed

-¿eh?

En la salida…

-¡jackce!-decía yukime emocionada

De camino a su "nuevo hogar"

-estaba nevando muy fuerte por allá, pero en Tokyo no se junto nada de nueve, ¿verdad?

-aquí ni siquiera nuevo- decía Al

-¿y qué hacemos ahora? ¿Vamos a beber?- decía jackce

-ah~~ la verdad es que estoy cansada, tengo sueño

-además ya es la una-decía Ed

-bueno, entonces hoy nos vamos directo a casa-decía jackce

-perdónenme, y eso q ustedes también fueron por mi

-ah ore-sama no le importa eso, además desde ahora nos veremos más seguido

-Ah… aquí me siento muy cómoda, estar junto a esos 2, más mis hermanos… parece que retrocedemos al tiempo cuando estábamos en la escuela… no es nostalgia, si no que me hacen sentir tranquila…por fin llegue a Tokyo…si es un sueño, no quiero despertar…-pensaba yukime

-hermana…-decía Al

-yukime, ya llegamos, despierta-decía Ed moviendo a su hermana

-gracias Gilbert por traernos a casa- decía Al mientras Ed bajaba las maletas de su hermana

-entonces nos vemos luego-decía jackce, y al poco tiempo los se fueron

Entrando a la casa

-¿entonces Gilbert va a llevar a jackce a su casa?

-¿eh?, ¿no lo sabes?-le preguntaba Ed

-¿saber qué cosa?

-esos dos llevan viviendo juntos ya hace 3 meses-decía Al

-¡¿eh? , yo no lo sabía, jackce nunca me dijo nada

-hermana será mejor que ya te duermas, mañana inician las clases y tienes que terminar la prepa-decía Al

-sí, sí como digas, entonces hasta mañana

Al día siguiente, los hermanos acompañaban a su hermana a ver como era su nueva escuela

-mira, esta será tu nueva escuela-decía Ed

* * *

La escuela fue construida antes de que yo naciera…pero se veía genial… fue construida con un estilo occidental y me gusto desde que lo vi… lo único malo es que la escuela contaba con siete pisos, como crecí en un pueblo… me llamaba mucho la atención de que la escuela estuviera cerca de un rio y que hubiera mucha naturaleza

Oye tsuiki… ¿recuerdas cuando vimos el resplandor del rio? Déjame escucharte otra vez… cuando tarareabas una melodía

* * *

bueno aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de este fic llamado Coincidences through the time, este fic es basado en la serie nana de ai yazawa, personajes de las series full metal alchemist de Hiromu Arakawa, hetalia Hidekaz Himaruya, jigoku sensei nube de Okano Takeshi y Sō Mahara y mas, pero aun no se como XP


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Aunque soy una persona soñadora…nunca pensé en volverte a encontrar… a una chica de la cual solo sabía…. su nombre

* * *

-¿y bien, que te parece tu nueva escuela?-preguntaba Al

-es hermosa…

En eso a lo lejos ve una persona familiar, al sentir curiosidad decide ir con esa persona y sus hermanos… simplemente la siguen, después de correr, llega con esa persona

-ah~~, ¡tsuiki!, eres tsuiki ¿verdad?, esto parece una broma… que estemos en la misma escuela

-…. ¿Quién eres?

-se supone q hablamos durante 5 horas…. y apenas ayer…-pensaba yukime

-jajaja perdón, ¿estás bien yuki-chan?

-entonces si te acuerdas de mí ¿verdad?

-por un momento no sabía quién eras, porque la ropa que traes es diferente

En eso llegan los Elric

-¿Qué? ¿Ustedes son amigas?-preguntaba Ed

-vaya… ¡que sorpresa!-decía Al

-así es~~ -contestaba yukime

-no, no es para tanto-decía tsuiki

En eso hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo

-jeje parece que ahora las dos vamos a estudiar en la misma escuela, y dime ¿ya estas inscrita?

-aun no, para eso vengo… pero se supone que tenían que acompañarme para la inscripción y tengo q esperarme hasta mañana

-ya veo… nee… nee… Ed ¿crees poderme mejor inscribir hasta mañana?

-¿eh? Porque hasta mañana, ya estamos aquí y será mejor que lo hagamos ahora

-pero no quiero~

-¿y porque no quieres?

-para así entrar el mismo día con tsuiki a la escuela

-vamos Ed, además sabes que jamás le has podido negar algo a yukime-decía Al

-bien, como quieras, pero solo un día, ¿entendido?-decía Ed

-claro

-entonces desde mañana seremos yuki-chan-decía tsuiki mientras extendía su mano

* * *

En ese momento… no sé porque… me dieron ganas de llorar…la mano de tsuiki estaba tan cálida que… hasta me calentó el alma

* * *

-¿en que estabas pesando?- le preguntaba jackce a yukime

-¿Qué tiene de malo? No pasa nada por retrasar un día mi inscripción

-no hagas eso, porque siempre caes en cosas así, no deberías hacer lo que esa chica hace

-no es una desconocida, ya te dije que me senté a su lado en el tren, además… esta coincidencia lo hizo apropósito el gran rey

-¡no me hables del gran rey!

-¿Por qué te enojas jackce? ¿Te da tanta tristeza que ya no te molestare en la escuela?, claro, como ahora prefieres que te moleste tu novio Gilbert…

-no lo metas en esto, además… ¿cómo sabes que ella no es una asesina fugitiva?

-¿cómo piensas eso?

-¿y tu como sabes? Si vas a estar con una persona desconocida… tienes que estar dispuesta a que tal vez mueras en Tokyo…

-que exagerada eres-decía yukime a punto de llorar- si es así no debería ir a la escuela

-pero seguramente tus hermanos están de acuerdo ¿no?

-no por completo, tienen sus dudas pero… como siempre no les hago caso, bueno al menos a Ed

-bueno como sea, mañana Gilbert y yo, junto con tus hermanos conoceremos tu nueva escuela y conoceremos a esa chica de la que tanto hablas

-de acuerdo…

* * *

Al día siguiente

-woow me imagine una escuela vieja, pero este lugar es muy bonito- decía jackce

-y es demasiado awesome para estar tan barata, a lo mejor hay fantasmas aquí-decía Gilbert

-¿eh? ¿Cómo que se aparece algo?

-¿y porque ustedes también vinieron?-preguntaba Ed

-¿Qué importa? Solo quería que ustedes gozaran la presencia de ore-sama

-además… también nosotros somos como los tutores de su hermana-decía jackce-oigan ¿y al menos saben donde son las inscripciones?

-eh… preguntemos…-decía Ed

En eso por ahí ven a un chico como de unos 18 años de cabello color negro

-¿eh? Disculpe... ¿donde se supone que son las inscripciones para la escuela?-preguntaba Al

-es aquí-respondía el chico

En eso detrás de él aparece…

-¡yuki-chan!

-¡tsuiki!

-te estaba esperando, ah… también volvieron a venir tus hermanos

-sí, también vine con mis amigos

-mucho gusto, yo soy amiga de yukime, me llamo jackce of the Desert ¿y tú eres?

-soy el hermano mayor de tsuiki y su tutor, me llamo itachi uchiha

-hermano, ya has algo e inscríbeme a la escuela-decía tsuiki

-sí, sí, ya estoy en eso, no te desesperes

-bueno, nosotros 2 ya nos vamos yukime, estamos tranquilos de que no va a haber problemas aquí-decía jackce

-ah, ya veo…-decía itachi

-esta niña es desatenta, pero encantada de conocerlos-decía itachi mientras señalaba a su hermana

-igualmente-decía Al

En eso los 2 se alejaban

-no sé cómo explicarlo, pero creo q todo va a ir bien, y supongo q ese tal itachi no solo cuidara a su hermana, sino que también a yukime-le comentaba jackce a Gilbert

-ore-sama cree que esa otra chica tienen un carácter fuerte, así que supongo que no habrá problemas

Paso el tiempo y los dos hermanos mayores habían terminado los papeleos para que las 2 chicas entraran en la escuela

-entonces las dos a partir de mañana serán compañeras-decía Ed

-y no solo en la escuela, si no que en clases también

* * *

Cuando apenas llegue a Tokyo… no sabía si podía sobrevivir con mis hermanos… tenía muchas inquietudes… pero… para ir a la escuela con tsuiki… no tenía ninguna inquietud… pero no sé porqué… no hay explicación…

* * *

bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo, como dije los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Vivian… sex pistols… seven stars… café con leche y pastel de fresas… y la flor de loto… los gustos de tsuiki nunca cambian… pero como soy una chica caprichosa, yo veía a tsuiki como una chica cool…

* * *

-así que al parecer a las dos nos toco en el mismo salón ¿eh?

-no te parece increíble, esto parece un sueño, dos chicas que se conocen en un tren estudiando juntas~~ que increíble

-oye enano

-¡A QUIEN LE DICES MAS PEQUEÑO QUE UN ABA!-decía Ed histérico

-hermano nadie te dijo así

-¿tu hermana siempre se comporta así?

-así es, pero uno se acostumbra

-ya que ustedes dos van a convivir mucho tiempo porque no van a pasar por ahí y conocerse-decía itachi

-no me parece tan mala idea, que dices tú yuki-chan

-claro que me gustaría ir a pasear~~ entonces llegare algo tarde a casa hermanos

-sí, está bien, diviértete hermana- decía Al mientras se alejaba junto a Ed

-si es así tu hermano y yo también te esperamos a casa- decía itachi

-sí, sí, sí, no esperen que llegue temprano a casa ¿eh?

-vale, vale, oye ahora que estas aquí deberías ir a verlo, después de todo estas en la ciudad en la que vive-decía itachi

-no me importa, yo hace tiempo que rompí mis vínculos con él, así que ni pienses que iré a visitarlo

-Ja, como digas hermana caprichosa

-¿de qué hablan? Yo también quiero saber

-no tienes porque saber de esto- decía itachi

-mejor ya vayamos a pasear por ahí verdad ¿yuki-chan?

-claro, entre mas podamos ver las tiendas y cosas así mucho mejor

-nos vemos en casa-decía tsuiki mientras se adelantaba

-¿eh? ¡Espérame!-decía yukime corriendo detrás de tsuiki

* * *

-ah~~yuki-chan mira hay una tienda de productos de 100 yens hay que comprar cosas aquí

-hay que buscar otra tienda más tierna

-entonces vamos de compras por separado

* * *

-oye tsuiki mira estos vasos, no parece que cuesten 100 yens, hay que comprarlos

-¿con figuras de fresas?

-¿no te gustan?

-pues si quieres comprarlos cómpralos…

-entonces mejor no lo quiero

-¿y ese cambio tan repentino?

-porque quiero que a ti también te gusten-decía yukime haciendo un pequeño berrinche

-no pienses en mi, si te gusta cómpralos

-pero… que tal si no te gustan las fresas

-me gustan las fresas

-entonces si los compro-decía yukime feliz

-creo… que comienzo a comprender el sufrimiento de tus hermanos

-¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-porque te pareces a… un cachorro

-¿un cachorro?

-eres cariñosa y obediente, pero necesitas mucha atención, por mi no hay problema, de por si quería una mascota

En eso tsuiki se dirige a la sección para mascotas

-¿quieres que te compre un juguete hachi?

-¿Cómo que hachi? quiero otro nombre más bonito

* * *

-bueno tsuiki, creo que ya es hora de regresar a mi casa, porque si no mis hermanos me van a regañar

-jeje de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela

-claro

* * *

Oye tsuiki… tu pareces una gata caprichosa, orgullosa y libre… pero tenias una herida incurable… soy desatenta, hasta eso te veía cool… sin saber cuánto dolor tenias en el alma…

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, recuerden, los personajes no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores


End file.
